


Helen's New Job

by PhantomFox19



Series: Milfs New Opportunities [1]
Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Affairs, Cheating, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomFox19/pseuds/PhantomFox19
Summary: Helen Parr was a loving wife with 2 kids, Super Heroes are still illegal, her husband can't find a job which worries her, she then is offered a job by a well known company called Orion as a secretary, normally she wouldn't consider it but the job payed very well, well enough to support her family.What could go wrong ?(I am new to posting here so I might add new tags as I go along)
Relationships: Helen "Elastigirl" Parr/Original Male Character(s), Violet Parr/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Milfs New Opportunities [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905508
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22





	1. Prologue

Helen Parr sighed as she sank into her chair with the computer in front of her, she was currently wearing a bath robe which was a little tight on her hips, her auburn hair was messy and the rope holding her robe together was undone showing off a little more then she wanted to but she was too tired to care as she took a shower at 9 pm and it was now, looking at the clock in her computer, 2 am,

Her kids Dash and Violet were in bed asleep, so was her husband Bob, she suppressed a groan at the mere thought of him, her husband had done it again and made them move, he tried to hide it but it was clear as day. He missed the good old days, she did too but she had a responsibility to her kids, he always tried to stop crime whenever he witnessed it trying to be Mr. Incredible again, but all it did was make them move to a new location, which meant they had to find new jobs and get the kids into new schools, Bob was too much sometimes.

They just moved and settled in, she didn't want to move again, this was a nice neighborhood, the problem was finding a job, Bob was looking for one but it was taking too long and they would run out of funds soon, she reached out and started to look also, she couldn't just sit and do nothing, she sighed and scrolls through her emails, she had no luck, no replies.

Helen's eyes started to feel heavy and a loud PING from her computer woke her up again, she rubbed her eyes and opened the new email she had just received, Orion Company, she heard of that, they were a big company that focused on energy, electronics, communications, they were a big deal.

She read through the email, "Dear Mrs. Helen Parr, we would like to.." her eyes widened "Meet you in person and offer you a position to work with us in our company as a secretary." she found this really hard to believe... and found it a bit insulting, a secretary? She could do a lot more in a better position, skimming over the rest of the email and found the time and address on where to meet this person, Mr. Kenway. She leans back on her chair sighed and thinks about her options, she could give this a shot, she could ask Mr. Kenway to give her a different position, she typed out her reply and sent it, she decided to turn in and mentally prepare herself for the meeting.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

2 days later Helen was checking herself in the bathroom mirror, she had her make up on, she wore a white shirt, black pencil skirt which hugged her wide hips and showed off her ass, a black blazer, black pantyhose hiding her thick thighs and black heels, she had to make a good impression, she could do this no problem, her husband stepped into the bathroom, he gained weight ever since the outlaw of super heroes, she tried to help him but he wouldn't listen. "Helen are you sure about this, I can find a job, I just need more time." Bob asked with a frown on his face, Helen rolled her eyes and pats her husband's cheek, "Don't worry Bob, I can do this, its just an interview." she smiles softly at him and went back to putting on her lipstick.

Bob nods, "Alright, I'll watch the kids while your gone." which earned him a kiss on the cheek leaving a lipstick mark, "Thanks hun." she smiles and left the bathroom and got her bag, "I'm off, bye honey." she walked passed the kitchen and waved at Dash and Violet who were eating breakfast, "Bye kids, I'm heading for an interview." they just waved back, she bit her lip, they were still sad about the move.

Sighing softly she left the house and took a cab to the address she was given in the email. 30 minutes of traffic later she finally arrived, she checked her watch and cursed, she was 10 minutes late, not a good first impression. The email told her that the meeting would be in a cafe, she looks around the street and found the cafe, she ran as fast as she could in these heels and stepped inside, she bit her lip looking for the person she was meeting, she finds a man in his late 20s sipping some coffee sitting down in a table with a window view, she straightens her blazer and brushes her hair to the side and walked over.

The man had a lightly pale complexion, short black hair, blue eyes and a slim body, he wore a blue suit with a white button up shirt and no tie, he looks up at her as she approached her. "Mrs Parr ?" he asked putting his cup down, "Yes I am, you must be Mr. Kenway." He stood up and they shook hands, "Ethan Kenway, at your service." he introduced himself with a smile and sat down, Helen took a seat as well. "Would you like something to eat, I tell you the omelettes are to die for." Ethan said. 

"Oh yeah I could try that." Helen replied feeling hungry because she hasn't eaten breakfast yet. Ethan called a worker over, "The omelette special for both of us, how do you take your coffee ?" he asked her "I'll take it with cream." she replied and the worker left.

"Now lets get down to business." Ethan sat straight "We are here because of the business proposal I sent to you, a friend of yours gave me a copy of your resume and I must say I'm impressed." he sipped his cup, "Oh thank you sir, though I'm hoping to talk about my position ?" she tapped the table with her index finger a little nervous, Ethan raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong with secretary ?" he asked bluntly, "Well... I feel as if I can do more if I was in a better position." Helen explained.

The worker came over with two plates of omelettes in one tray and a cup of coffee in another, she put the plates down and the cup in front of Helen, as the worker left Ethan hums, "Can I call you Helen ?" he asked putting his elbows on the table and hands together, placing his chin on his hand, she nods "Yeah sure." "Look Helen, it's not that I think your not capable of doing something, I just want you to start from that point, if you work long enough and do good work, we can place you in a better position, you'll be my secretary, I need someone to trust." Ethan's gaze was serious, "I'm the CEO of Orion Corp, I picked you because I think your a hard worker from what I'm told and someone I could trust." Helen was drinking her coffee when he told her this and she abruptly stopped coughing a bit and looks at him.

"Really, your the CEO ?" Ethan gave a lazy smile, "Hard to believe I understand but It's true." she gave him a skeptical look, "... Okay, I believe you, you have no reason to lie to me." she took a bite out of her omelette, wow it was really good, she'd have to remember this place. "How about we finish this and our coffee and you can give me your answer by then." he said as he started to eat some of his omelette, nodding Helen continues to eat, the position wasn't bad.

Soon they both finished their food and coffee, Helen sat straight, "So what will my salary be ?" she asked and Ethan took out a small notepad and wrote down the amount and slid the notepad towards her, she looks at it and her eyes widened, 15,000 monthly, this was a lot. "T-this is it ?" she looked at him stunned, Ethan nodded, making up her mind she reached over for a hand shake. 

"I'll take the job." Ethan smiles as she said this, he reached over and the two shook hands, "Great, You can start on Monday, I'll send you the address and any other information needed." Helen smiled back at him, "Thank you Sir." Ethan called for the check and Ethan paid of it, the two got up and walked out of the cafe, "I'll call a cab for you." he said as he got a cab drivers attention, the cab stopped by them, Helen smiles, "Thank you again sir, I look forward to working with you." she entered the cab and left.

Ethan stood there and a smirk appears on his face, she would do nicely, she'll make a good slut. He called his car over and got in, his driver looks at him through the review mirror, "Successful meeting sir ?" he asked and Ethan nodded, "Very Successful Leroy." Helen Parr was not aware of what she was getting herself into.


	2. First Month

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helen starts her first month at her new job, her relationship with her new boss escalate quickly as her relationship with her husband starts to spiral out of control.

_**Monday - Week 1** _

Helen was walking into the lobby of the Orion building, she breathes out a sigh in relief for the aircon as she enters through the doors, cool air was nice as it was hot outside, walking up to the front desk, a woman with blond hair and green eyes was on the computer typing away, "Umm hi, Helen Parr, I'm new here." the lady looks up and smiles, "Yes Mr. Kenway has been expecting you, just go into the elevator and head up to the 30th floor." Helen nodded as she started to walked to the elevators and pressed the up button, the elevator doors open and she stepped inside pressing the button with the number 30. Just as the doors were closing, "WAIT HOLD THE DOOR!" Helen quickly pressed the open button and a busty woman with dark hair and black eyes stepped inside, the woman sighed in relief "Thank you." the door closed and she pressed the button marked 20, "First day?" she asked.

Helen blushed embarrassed, "Was it that obvious?" she asked and the woman giggled, "Yup, you look nervous and unsure, I had that look when I had my first day." she smiles at Helen, "I'm Ashley." "Helen." "Nice to meet you, your gonna love it here, we are working on helping the world." Ashley looked to be in her early 30s but she was very enthusiastic, "So heading to the boss man huh, don't worry, he's nice and kind if you just don't get on his bad side." Ashley spoke and took a look at Helen's ass, wait was Ashley checking her out? Helen blushed "Ummm is everything okay?" she asked and Ashley nodded "Yeah, you just need to." She reached and pulls the blazer down, "It was riding up." Helen jumped when Ashley's hand brushed against her ass.

The door opened to the 20th floor. "Oh this is my stop, good luck." Ashley left and the doors closed, Helen breathed out a sigh in relief, man she was a chatter box, Helen patiently waited and the elevator finally arrived at the 30th floor.

The doors opened and she looks around, the walls were marble, there was a desk next to a set of double doors at the end of the hall, on one side of the hall was the bathroom, the other side was a meeting room, the double doors must lead to Ethan's office, she walked over and knocked, "Come in." Ethan called out, she pushed the doors open and entered, she looks around and was amazed to see how nice the office was, the walls were painted dark oak brown, the wall behind the desk was just a window showing the city skyline, each side of the room had couches and coffee tables, even a fire place, must be for décor, the floor was covered in red carpet.

Ethan was sitting on his desk he was typing on his computer, focused until he noticed someone else was in his office, he looks up at her and got up, "Helen, nice of you to make it." he walked over with a smile and shook her hand, Helen smiles back, "Well I'm glad to be here." Ethan took her by the shoulder and guided her to the window and showed her the city, "Wow its so nice up here." she admired the view, "It helps me clear my head when I'm stressed out." Ethan commented and turns to her. "You can start right now, I have a bunch of memos for you to go through and some documents for you to read about our current projects to catch you up." Helen nodded, "Okay." Ethan took her out of his office.

"There is a employee lounge in the 15th floor if you need coffee." Ethan said as Helen sat down on her desk, she looks at the computer, "No password, you can add one if you wish." Ethan gave her a reassuring smile, "I'll be on the phone for a while so I'll be busy, if anyone comes looking for me just let them know." he points at the intercom, "To let me know if if there is an emergency he went into the office and closed the doors.

She took a deep breath. "Okay, time to get to work." she started to set up her computer and read through the documents and memos that he had left for her, it wasn't that hard, guess he was taking it easy one her, she spent most of the time reading the documents that were on the database, deals, projects, everything seemed normal, probably was normal.

_**Tuesday - Week 1** _

Helen was sitting down on her desk going through documents, the elevator doors opened with a ping, Helen looked up to see a women with blond hair and blue eyes coming over, she wore a pink dress shirt and a very short skirt. "Hello I'm here to see Mr. Kenway." she smiles softly, Helen nodded "Yeah, your Riley Jackson? He's been expecting you." Helen clicked on the intercom "Sir Ms. Jackson is here to see you." the device beeped, "Let her inside." Riley smiles and walked into the office and closed the door behind her.

Helen could have sworn she saw that the woman had no underwear on, she blushed and looks at her computer, she sighs and continues to read the documents, 30 minutes passed. she sighed and got up went to Ethan's door and was about to knock, she wanted a little bit of time off from sitting for 2 hours, she stopped as she heard moans coming from the other side, it was muffled, but she could hear it, Helen bit her lip and silently opened the door and looked inside, she lets out a silent gasp, her boss was fucking Riley, her skirt was on the floor and panties around her ankles, she was bent over on one of the couches as Ethan plunged his cock into her pussy, "Ah ah ah yes fuck me!" Riley moans, her hair was a mess, they were facing away from the door, the room must've been sound proof, she quickly but quietly closed the door and rushed to the elevator and pressed the down button, after the doors open she goes inside and pressed the button for the 15th floor, she needed some cold water, what was he doing, was she a girlfriend, wife, no her name was Jackson, she bit her lip and rubs her thighs together feeling a bit wet from watching.

The doors open and she walks out, the lounge was just a huge room with couches, bean bags, vending machines, there was a kitchen with some fridges and microwaves, man this company was loaded, she walks over to a fridge and got a bottle of water, she started to drink from it trying to calm her heated core, she hasn't had sex since she got pregnant with Dash, she hasn't had these thoughts in so long but now something has sparked inside of her.

She put the bottle down and rubs her forehead, maybe she was a girlfriend, nothing wrong with wanting to love someone. But to do it in the office... the thought excited her, she bit her lip imagining being in Riley's place being pounded- She slammed her hand on the counter blushing, no bad thoughts, she was married... to a glory seeking jerk, she sighed, she couldn't think like that.

She drank more water and made her way back to the elevator, back to the 30th floor, the doors open and she sees Riley walking out of Ethan's office, her clothes were disheveled and she was walking with a slight limp she was trying to hide, "Oh hi, umm I'll be on my way." Riley smiles as she passed by, she stopped and whispered, "Enjoyed the show?" Helen's eyes widened and she looks at Riley who winked, "He's on the market, this was just a business deal, we'll be doing more business in the future." she got into the elevator and she smirked. "See you soon." the elevator doors closed.

Had Ethan seen her as well, she took a deep breath and sat down on her desk and started to do her job, trying to keep her mind out of that... scene.

The next few hours pass, it would be time for her to go home soon, this was an eventful first day, hopefully nothing like that happened again.. she hoped, Ethan stepped out of his office. "Ah Helen, I was gonna go and get some dinner before heading home, would you like to join me?" he asked with a charming smile, she couldn't say no. She smiles and nods, "Sure, what did you have in mind?" she stood up getting her bag, "I know a good Japanese restaurant." "Sounds good." they rode the elevator down to the basement, they got off and walked through the rows of cars they stop in front of a black Audi, it looked really nice,

"Wow." Helen traced her hand through the hood and got into the passenger seat as Ethan got into the driver's seat. She should have said no and went straight home and cook for her family but, this was a nice change of pace, Ethan started the car and drove out of the garage and into the streets, she smiles as Ethan drove through the city, she never really went out due to her kids, she bit her lip, she should just enjoy this, she did have a life to get back to.

The car parks on the sidewalk and the two get out and go inside. After getting a table and getting the menu Ethan decided to speak up. "So I was hoping to talk to you, I want to know more about you." Ethan smirked, "You're just so interesting." Helen scoffed rolling her eyes playfully, "Okay, what's there to tell, I'm married with two kids, I just got a job with a very big company, not much to tell really." Ethan raised an eyebrow, "Nothing else, must be something in your past." he pressed on, Helen put her menu down.

"Why am I so interesting to you, I mean, sure, my resume is good but I get the feeling that your after something else." She narrowed her eyes at him, to which Ethan blushed, "Well... I just find you interesting, someone like you should be successful." "Yeah well we all have our ups and downs, I will work my way up." she sipped some water, "Yeah that is true, so how's the family?" Ethan asked, Helen put her glass down, "Well my husband and I just moved with our kids recently. I have a son and daughter, not much to talk about." Helen replied, Ethan nods, the waitress came by and they gave their orders, the two talked through dinner, Helen was having such a nice time, she didn't want it to end.

"Hmmm that was good, did you enjoy your noodles?" Ethan asked, Helen just realized that they were already finished, "Oh umm yeah, they were really good, I may come back here sometime." Ethan smiles, "Check please." he called to a waiter, "Oh let me share the bill." Helen insisted, "Nope, its fine, I have enough to spend, a pretty lady doesn't need to pay." Helen rolled her eyes, "Oh well thank you kind gentleman." the two shared a laugh, she looks at the time, "I should head back, I'll take a cab." Helen got up, "See you tomorrow." Ethan waved at her as she left. 

* * *

Taking a cab back home, she thought of her boss, he was so nice, he was so caring, she blushed remembering how he was fucking the client, she bit her lip and shook her head, she couldn't do that to her family.

Helen stepped out of the cab outside of her house and went inside, she saw Bob and the kids eating Chinese takeout. "Hey honey, sorry I was late, ran a little over time at work." she pecked her husband's cheek, "its alright, I got take out." Bob spoke after swallowing some food, Violet was being her shy self eating quietly, only giving a quiet 'hi' in greeting, Dash on the other hand was stuffing his face and greeted her with his mouth full. "Dash no eating with your mouth full." Helen reprimanded.

"I'll be in our room, I already ate." Bob only nodded and continues to eat.

Helen walked into the bedroom and closed the door locking it, she sighed and leans her head against the door, she unbuttoned her jacket and took it off, she walked into the bathroom and looks at the full body mirror, she still had a figure, she gained a little from inactivity but she still considered herself sexy, she unbuttoned her blouse and took it off revealing her green bra, her double D cup breasts were tight against the bra, she ran her hands up her stomach to her bra and squeezed her breasts letting out a moan. 

She looks at the door and closed it, she unzipped her skirt and threw it into the laundry bin, she was now in her green bra and panties, she rubs her thighs, she needed to do yoga or exercise, she closed her eyes and slipped her hands into her panties and rubs her clit, she shivers and put a hand against the mirror and looks at herself, she looked like a horny school girl with her hands in her panties, she gritted her teeth and pulls her hand out and removed her bra, letting her breasts spill out, she pinched her nipples whimpering, she immediately went for her panties, taking them off, she had a small bush over her pussy. 

Helen glared at the mirror and pushed her hand into her pussy, biting her lip trying to hide the moan, it wasn't enough, even with her abilities being able to stretch so she could fist herself wasn't enough, she fists herself hard, moaning quietly as she looked in the mirror, imagining a cock plunging inside instead of her small hands, she pants and moans, "E-ethan." 

She gasps and stops as there was a knock on the bedroom door, she pulls out her fist and washed her hands, she put on a bathrobe and walked to the door trying to compose herself, she unlocked the door and opened it seeing her husband. 

"Are you alright?" He asked, Helen nods with a smile. "Yeah I'm doing fine." she replied and lets him inside, she went back to the bathroom and closed the door, she sighed, worse timing, she sat on the toilet seat and closed her eyes. What got into her, why did she moan her boss's name.

Helen shook her head and got up, she needed to get some rest for work tomorrow.

**_Friday. - Week 1_ **

Helen sighed as she finished a report, she gotten through the whole day without interacting with her boss, he was inside all day, she did see him as he came in but was talking to clients, men this time, she just smiled and waved but was ignored, she got up after shutting off her computer, the door opened and Ethan walked out, "Oh Helen, sorry about earlier, I was just so busy today." Helen waved him off. "Oh its fine sir." she said, "Would you like me to drive you home?" He asked her and she looks at him, "Oh ummm well you don't have to-" "I want to, don't worry it's no issue." He winked at her as he called the elevator, she blushed as they entered the elevator.

The drive was quiet asides some light conversation, "So what do you like to do in your free time?" Helen asked looking at him, "Oh I like to just stay at home, do whatever is needed around the house and then relax, watch TV, play some video games." Ethan replied, Helen snorted smirking, "You play video games?" Ethan just pouted, "Well sometimes it helps me relax." she giggled, "What about you?" He asked, Helen hums and shakes her head. "Nothing, just... help around the house, help with the kids, sleep." "That's not really spending your free time." Ethan commented, "Well I chose this life. You can stop here." Ethan stopped in front of her house, he reached over and opened the door for her, his hand brushing against her, "See you tomorrow." She smiles. "Yeah tomorrow." Helen got out and walked up to the door and turned back seeing the car leave, she entered the house to see Dash and Violet watching TV, "Where's your father?" She asked, "Dad went with Lucius." Violet answered looking at her mom, Helen sighed, "Okay... I'll get some dinner cooking after I change." she went to the bedroom.

 _ **Wednesday**_ _**\- Week 2**_

"BOB WHAT THE FUCK!?" Helen screeched at her husband, she came back after a nice day at work, she got to interact with more of her coworkers and talked to Ethan for hours as all the work was finished, he treated her to coffee, but now she came home to find her husband wearing a mask and his clothes torn up, "Helen there were people in danger, had to do something." Bob tried to explain as he took the mask off, the kids were at their friend's house, thank god they were making friends especially Violet.

Helen didn't want them to hear this. "No Bob! You could have let the police handle the situation, what would have happened if you got caught, we would have to move again!" She put her hand on her forehead. "I don't want to move for the 5th time Bob, I like it here, I have a nice job and the kids are in school and have friends, I know you miss the old days, I do too. But it's behind us, I'm looking forward, I'm looking after my family and I am tired of changing towns." She sighed, "Please just stop trying to be Mr. Incredible." she walked away leaving Bob looking down at the floor in shame.

_**Thursday - Week 2** _

Helen rubbed her forehead as she leans back on her chair, the argument yesterday was still fresh on her mind, she gave up Elastigirl when the laws were put into place, she wanted a happy life with her husband and he wanted to go back to being a hero, she understood that it was thrilling but she had a responsibility to her kids, the elevator doors opened and Ethan stepped out with some coffee and a paper bag, "Morning Helen." Ethan smiled as he walked up to her and place a coffee cup on her desk, he frowned as he saw her face. 

"You okay?" Helen looked at him, she bit her lip and forced a smile, "I'm fine." Helen replied lying. Ethan just stared at her blankly, "Helen, you know you can tell me." he said as he sat on the edge of her desk, "You know, we've only known each other for a week and your acting like you've known me for longer..." She sighed "Okay... look can you keep a secret?" Helen looked at her boss who nodded, "... What do you think of supers?" She asked looking at her boss, she felt like she could trust him. 

"I like super heroes, people with powers trying to make the world a better place, though with the ban on supers I can understand the reasoning, I just think that people are afraid of what they can't control." Ethan explained, Helen took a deep breath and stretched her hand up to the ceiling, "Well... I am a super, my name was Elastigirl." Ethan didn't look shocked, just hummed, "I kind of figured." Helen blinked "Wait really ?" she asked and Ethan nods, "I'm a fan of yours actually, you looked very similar to her." Ethan blushed and laughed nervously. 

Helen couldn't help but smirk, "Oh are you now, was it for my heroics or my looks?" she teased, "Hey you are a beautiful woman in a skin tight costume, there was no way that guys wouldn't be looking." Ethan poked her forehead making her giggle. 

Helen looks down, "My husband is Mr. Incredible, he misses the glory days, when he would save people, the thrill, the praise... he misses that, but he's forgetting about his family, about me, we moved from place to place trying to hide our identities, but he can't help it, he just, runs into danger and doesn't think of the consequences." Helen gave Ethan an angry look, "He worked alone and now he's just lazing around the house, helping with the kids sure but just yesterday he did it again, but thankfully it wasn't bad, I like it here, my kids like it here but he's stuck in the past and I have to DRAG HIM BACK TO TODAY SO HE CAN SEE WHAT HE HAS RIGHT NOW INSTEAD OF WHAT HE HAD!" Helen finished her rant and fell back on her chair and pants, she held that in for so long.

Ethan reached out and held her shoulder, "I'm sorry you have to go through that, look maybe you should take a day off and relax." Helen shakes her head, "No no.. being here is like a vacation actually." she chuckled, "Oh." Ethan blinked, "Well maybe you need some time to unwind?" She looks at him, "What do you suggest? That I go out and have a me day?" Ethan nods, "Yeah exactly, your husband is blind if he doesn't see what he has, you just need some time away and not work, do what you want." Helen hums and looks up at the ceiling, "I like to fly." "Wait, you have flight powers?" Helen punched his shoulder, "No a plane." she playfully glared as Ethan just smiled, "Well maybe I can arrange something, you're doing amazing work already." "But what about my kids?" "It'll be on a work day, I'll set something up and we can go to a place so you can fly." 

Helen narrowed her eyes, "Why are you doing this?" Ethan just smiled softly. "I see a woman who's done so much and isn't appreciated, you deserve so much more." Helen couldn't stop her blush, "Well.. thank you." Ethan nods and gets his coffee, "I'll be in the office if you need me. The pastries are for you." He went into his office and Helen looks at her coffee, she smiles and took a glazed doughnut out of the bag and took a bite.

* * *

After work she went home, happier then this morning, Helen got out of the cab and walked up to the door and went inside, she stopped as she saw the dinner table empty and the house dark, she walked around until she found Violet in her room reading at book, "Hey honey." she smiles, Violet looked up, "Oh hi mom." she said quietly, "Ummm where's Dash and your father?" Helen asked, "Dash is in his room and Dad is... well he went out and hasn't come back." Helen bit her lip, "I'll make some food okay." she walked over and kissed Violet on the forehead and left the room, she entered her room and closed the door, she suppressed an annoyed groan.

"Again Bob." she changed and went to the kitchen to start cooking, her mind wandering to her boss, he was right she deserved more, maybe he could help her find a new house, Bob needed to learn. Helen finished and called the kids for dinner, the dinner was quiet, even Dash was quiet, she tried to bring up school, it was fine, they said, she wanted to be there when Bob wasn't. After dinner Violet stayed behind as Dash went back to his room.

"Mom is dad alright?" Helen froze, she wanted to say yes but... "I don't know Vi.." she sighed, "I wish I did, I'll talk to him when her gets back." Violet nods and went to her room. Helen sighed and finished cleaning the dishes and waits for Bob to come home.

3 hours, 3 hours later, her husband came back at 9 pm, he stopped when he saw her waiting for him with her arms crossed, "Hey hon-" "Don't Hey me, where have you been." Bob sighed, I was just out, needed to clear my head." "You left the kids alone." Bob flinched, good he deserved it, "I-i'm sorry." "Are you?" Bob stayed quiet, she shook her head, "I'm gonna sleep in the spare room, good night." she didn't need this right now. 

_**Monday - Week 3** _

Helen never expected Ethan to actually do this, they were driving to a airstrip that Ethan rented out for a whole day, even a plane that she could fly, Helen felt excited, the past few days were rough, she and Bob weren't talking, she worked, she came home and cooked or Bob ordered take out, he hasn't done any vigilantism, that was good, "We're here," Ethan said as they stopped in front of a hanger bay. Helen got out, she smiled as she saw the plane, it was a Breezer, she walked over and ran her hands through the wing.

"Well, get changed, you can fly it as long as you want." Ethan spoke, he wore a white shirt, jeans and a jacket, Helen still wore her work outfit, she looks at him and smiles, "Thank you." he points at the jumpsuit that was hanging by a door, she grabbed the jumpsuit and went into the changing room, she came out wearing it, "Do you want to fly with me?" Ethan shakes his head smiling, "Nah, not really my thing, just have fun." Helen just nodded and entered the plane, the next thing she knew she was already in the air, she was having an amazing time, she missed this, she felt her worries slip away, her stress, she went faster and did a few loops, she continued to fly for hours but to her it was minutes. The sun was starting to set as she landed, she got out feeling brand new, she walked over to Ethan who was smiling, "How do you feel?" he asked, "A lot better... can we umm do this again?" She asked, "Of course, but not too often though." she nodded in understanding, she bit her lip.

"Hey umm can you help me with something else?" Ethan raised an eyebrow, "I-I know this is already a lot but, I need a new place to live, away from my husband and I want to take my kids with me." Ethan blinked, "Oh... are you sure you want my help with that?" "Yes, I trust you." Ethan bit his lip, "Well give me 3 days, I'll see what I can do." Helen nods, "Okay, thank you so much." She hugged him, Ethan hugged her back, he was a lot taller but she liked it, they pulled away and Ethan smiles, "Get changed and I'll drive you back." Helen nods and walked back to the hanger so she could change back into her previous attire.

Ethan watched her leave and smirked, "Well it's time to move to the next phase."

_**Wednesday - Week 3** _

Helen was taking her bag to the car that was parked outside of her house, Bob followed behind, he looked desperate, "Helen please, look I'm sorry for what I did, you don't need to do this." the kids were already in the car, they packed and took the valuables they had with them, "Yes Bob I do, you are too stuck in the past to look after our kids, our future, if you can't do that then maybe you should spend some time alone to think about it." Ethan already found a house for them to move into for the time being, "Where will you go?" Bob asked in as Helen put her bag in the trunk, "Somewhere else." was all she said, she got in the car and the driver took them away, Bob watched with a heavy heart and tears running down his face. 

Dash looks at his mom from the back seat, "Mom why are we moving again?" Helen looks at Dash, "We're just going to a place a bit farther from here, we aren't moving out of town." Violet looks at her mom, "And dad?" Helen stayed quiet before answering. "We need some time apart." Helen looked at the road in deep thought.

* * *

The house was not big but it was bigger then their other house, Dash ran inside using his speed to go around. "DASH NO RUNNING!" Helen shouts as she held her bag, Violet looked around, "How did you find this place?" Violet asked in awe, the house was fully furnished, it had amazing decorations, it was located just outside of the city, "There's food!" and was already stocked up, Dash came back grinning, "This is awesome!" Helen smiled "Well we won't be staying for so long." She said, "But it's yours." Helen turned to see Ethan standing by the door, "Mom who's this?" Violet asked, "Oh I'm Ethan Kenway, your mom's boss." Ethan introduced himself, Dash ran up to him, "This house is ours?!" Ethan ruffled his hair laughing, "It's in your mom's name but yes." Helen looked shocked, "Sir you didn't have to." "Please call me Ethan,"

He walked inside and gave her a folder, "All the documentation needed." "Sir- Ethan I don't know what to say." "A thank you would be nice." Ethan teased, Helen rolled her eyes, "Thank you." he smiled and looks at Violet, "What's your name?" Violet blushed, "V-violet." she said shyly looking away. "Well it's nice to meet you Violet, and what about you little man?" He kneels to Dash's level and the blond boy grinned wider, "Dash." Ethan smiles "Nice to meet both of you, I hope you like the place I picked it out myself." The kids went upstairs to pick out their rooms.

Helen looks at Ethan, "This is a lot, I don't know how to repay you." Ethan hums, "I'll think of something." He winked, "Maybe an autograph?" Helen giggled and kissed his cheek, Ethan looked shocked, "Oh umm wow what was that for?" Helen gave him a wide smile, "It's a thank you Ethan." She took her bag, "I'll see you at work tomorrow?" Ethan nods, "There's a paper with my number next to the phone if you need anything." "I'll let you know." Ethan smiled and left closing the door behind him. 

Helen went into the master bedroom and put her bag on the bed and started to unpack, she put all her clothes in the closet and laid in the comfy bed, this was so soft. Helen got up and checked on Dash, he was jumping on the bed, "Dash no jumping, you have to unpack and you have homework to do remember." Dash stopped and pouted, he just got his bag and started to take out his possessions, she closed the door and went to Violet's room, she was sitting on the bed looking around, "Hey honey, how's the room." "It's big but it's nice." Violet smiled, "Your boss is very nice."

Helen smiled back, "Yeah he is." She closed the door leaving Violet to unpack, she went into the bathroom, a quick shower would be nice, she stripped and stepped inside, what she didn't notice was the hidden camera in the shower knob.

Ethan was in his office in his house looking at the cameras he placed all around the house, he smirked seeing Helen strip and take a shower, she was so sexy, he looked at the other camera showing Violet's room, she wasn't a target but she was cute and would be quite the catch when she grew up, he leans in closer as she took off her baggy clothing showing her small B-cup breasts, she took off her pants showing that she wasn't wearing panties, naughty girl, he smirked as he licked his lips, she was hairless between her legs, still young but still looked sexy. 

"You'll be mine, soon enough." Ethan turned off the laptop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helen is away from Bob and took the kids, Ethan is doing a little spying, this is just the boring stuff, I hope to get to the more exciting stuff next chapter
> 
> I'm working on other stories which is why that updates are going to be slow, I won't abandon the story don't worry.


End file.
